JS's Filler Edit Show
JS's Filler Edit Show is an Squadipedia animated series featuring the cast of The Squad wiki. The series was originally conceived as a quick way for JS to do an edit so BJ-kun could promote him to mod/admin but then the writers decided to take it farther and craft a deep and meaningful show out of it. there are 13 episodes in the first season!! Plot Some users from an old-ass wiki decide to leave because it's dead and embark on a journey to a new wiki, but can they survive the troubles and perils that await them on their trek??? so intense omg ;o; Characters * JS as JS * BJ as BJ * PR as PR * ACF as ACF * Moch as Moch * Comp as Comp * everyone else lmao Episodes EP 1: Salir the main characters decide to peace tf out and leave some old-ass wiki. but no one has their driver's license so they can't drive!! it's up to them to hitchhike and get a ride but no one gives hitchhike rides anymore wah EP 2: Entrapment following on the cliffhanger from last episode, our heroes are held captive by the people who gave them a ride who have revealed themselves to be criminals and are holding them hostage to use as collateral in their fight against the police. how will they get out of this scrape??? EP 3: Choices the gang manages to finally subdue their captors but are left with the packages that the criminals were set to deliver which are full of action figures based on memes. moch thinks they should bring them to their destination but the other say that shit dumb doe. they end up parting ways EP 4: Treat while at a truckstop diner ACF's bag is stolen and the gang tries to track down the thief who stole it. after finding out that the culprit has fled the state, ACF goes off on her own to retrieve it while the others continue. meanwhile, moch delivers the action figures to the guys who plan to sell it and expects a reward for his efforts but they shoo him away. pissed off, he decides to make his own quality meme action figures to rake in some money himself EP 5: Strength the gang wants to get to the new wiki fast and wants some bus tickets but they have no cash and it's hot af outside and hitchhiking was a terrible idea for them last time so they send BJ to steal some tickets. he stumbles on a rich family about to embark on a fancy vacation with some tickets and since they're the wealthy 1% of America he decides to snatch 'em off of them but only gets himself arrested and thrown in jail. meanwhile moch teams up with a weeaboo and ends up making some hella high-quality meme action figures. acf finds the dude that stole her pack but gets rekt by him EP 6: Feels the gang somehow makes it to a city and, utterly bushed, decide to spend the night at a cheap hotel. it's super crappy but PR falls in love with one of the goodhearted bell hops who works there. soon enough, they decide to start dating much to the chagrin of the rest of the gang who wants to get a f-cking move on. he decides he'll stay here with bae while the others continue on their trek. BJ breaks out of jail and becomes a fugitive from the law unable to get back in contact with the rest of his pals. acf teaches herself martial-arts and defense so she can reface the thief that stole her bag. moch and the weeaboo sell their action figures which turn out to be a hit and they begin making fat stacks EP 7: Impossibilities JS and Comp are the only ones left in the gang who haven't peaced out and wonder if the new wiki will be worth all of the crap that's happened in the past few eps. bj runs into moch who he hasn't seen in months and explains his situation. moch, whose ego is getting progressively bigger due to leading a business, agrees to give bj protection from the law if he works for him. together, moch, the weeaboo, and bj begin building their empire. acf faces off against the thief who stole her bag and in a well-animated high-budget fight scene like from one of your favorite animus they duke it out and acf emerges victorious. pr, even though he's only known bae for a few weeks at this point, knows that she's the chick for him and asks her to marry him EP 8: Reunion we get a time skip omg! roughly seven years later, PR is married to bae but their marriage has gone sour and he longs for the days when he could bro out with his friends. js and comp are at the new wiki and start getting nostalgic for some old-ass wiki when they learn that it is in trouble. they contact acf, a sensei at a local karate place where she trained, and she agrees to help them gather the rest of the gang together and head back to save it. moch is the head of a multi-billion dollar company. the corp plans to buy the smaller action figure company run by the guy who cheated moch out of some dough a few years ago. the guy begs him not to as it's his livelihood but moch successfully reels the shareholders in, gaining total control of the company and kicking the douchehead out. pretty badass EP 9: Evil back at the old-ass wiki, which has evolved into a chaotic hellhole by this point, an ancient and very dangerous creature begins to reawaken under the surface, the act of doing so causing tremors throughout the wiki. JS, Comp, and ACF get together again and are happy af. they end up finding PR too and he wants to join them but bae is a b-tch who won't let her hubby out of sight. the two end up getting into a fight and the three break them up and agree to just take bae along with them since she's so clingy. meanwhile moch and his corporation buy more action figure companies and gain pretty much a monopoly over the industry. the government attempts to break it up but moch keeps them shut up with this dough cuz he's crazy with power at this point EP 10: Changes the gang discovers moch is the head of that big action figure company they've heard so much about over the past few years but haven't checked into because of plot convenience. they head over to the HQ and try to convince moch to come back to the old-ass wiki with them but he's a completely different dude now, totes corrupt and shit. he says nah, they're lame, and he'll stay with his empire cuz he's a boss and no one can stop him from getting what he wants. then out of f-ckiing nowhere, BJ stabs moch in the back with a knife, telling him that he and his shenanigans have gone far enough and the corporation workers have had enough of his fascist bullshottery. everyone remembers that he exists after not being mentioned in the past couple of ep descriptions and he announces his love for the weeaboo that also hasn't been mentioned recently and together they announce that they will take over the corporation. pr's bae complains and asks why her and pr's relationships can't be that badass. meanwhile, the creature fully rises up from underground. EP 11: Denouement the creatures wrecks shit up at the old-ass wiki and goes to find our heroes. the gang is super offended by the fact that bj just killed a guy and try to convince him that he's pretty much become as much of a dictator as moch has even though he was pissed by moch's dictatorship but bj ain't havin none of that crap so he locks them all up in the dungeon. shit gets real some more as the creature reaches their city and literally destroys everything in his search for our heroes. he finally finds bj who is humbled af by the fact that he could easily get beat down by this thing and barely escapes its attempts to kill him. he goes down to the dungeon and frees the rest of the gang from the dungeon so they can help. gathering some weapons, the eight of them (remaining members of the gang plus bae and weeaboo) begin the final fight to save their lifes and the world. EP 12: Confusion the climactic battle begins. the gang tries to fight the creature but they get rekt cuz come on this is an ancient creature that's millions of years old. after making quick work of the chumps the creature explains that it hasn't come here to fight them even though it's left death and destruction in its wake, but to deliver them a message. in order to save themselves and the world, they must return back to old-ass wiki and look into their souls and see what they have become. they decide to travel back to that old-ass wiki with the creature and sit in some area by a campfire and meditate on who they are. they realize that their departure from old-ass wiki and subsequent journey have changed them all in nonpleasant ways. pr's become a lame family man who isn't happy with life, acf's a grumpy, loose cannon fighter, bj's a gross dictator who's taken after and killed moch of course, and JS and Comp are just the ones who are trying to tie this broken family back together. now that they see what's wrong, it's time to them to mend the rips in this thread muthafuckas!! EP 13: Realization the creature is basically dr. phil and helps the characters get through their issues. pr and bae's marriage problems are resolved when the creature gets them to think about why they fell in love in the first place and they agree to go to counseling to repair their bond based on those initial traits. moch and weeaboo relinquish control of the action figure corporation to get rid of bj's authoritative streak and begin pursuing their own love. ACF will channel her abilities into becoming a cop, while JS and Comp, as they realize they don't do well with staying in the same places for long, will become world travelers. in the end, they ask the creature why it helped them. the creature explains that it is actually the spirit of old-ass wiki, who was once pure but became corrupted over the years leading its current menacing appearance as a result of the wiki going to shit, and thus came up so he could get our heroes to put old-ass wiki to peace and return it to its pure state. as old-ass wiki is basically a wasteland now, our heroes tell the remaining citizens to get out and join them at new-ass wiki. when everyone is evacuated, they blow up old-ass wiki, returning it to the dust from whence it came. as a result, the old-ass wiki's spirit turns back into a pure, glistening spirit and ascends into heaven, thanking our heroes and telling them to learn from the old-ass wiki and make sure new-ass wiki is the best it can be. they agree to. ANOTHER TIME SKIP!! ohmygod. even more years later, the gang is even older. they haven't seen each other since they all returned to new-ass wiki and went their separate ways. since JS and Comp are finally coming back around on their world trip, everyone's getting together again. they all meet up at a cafe, and they've all gotten their lives straightened out and are happy and shit now it's so niceeee. :):):) they start chatting up on everything they've done since. the end Reception Critical the first few episodes of the series received positive reviews. everyone agreed that it was the new hotness and super duper neat. as the series went on, it continued being reviewed favorably and the fanbase grew exponentially. by the time the last couple of eps rolled around it was pretty big and everyone was hype as shit cuz it was advertised as featuring an epic as all hell smackdown between the main characters and the creature/spirit. as the eps then ended up being more psychological and focusing on the human condition rather than showing action and violence, the fanbase was then split up between whether the finale was actually pretty cool and unique and whether it was horse poo. it was some evangelion shit. the debate continues to this day. Merchandising the show got a few bags at subway ayy lmao External Links * meta official website Category:Fan shows